Something New
by Pisces00
Summary: Hinata decides to do something out of the Ordinary. But, will she get more than what she bargain for? She isn't aware of how doing one simple thing can change her life forever. Like meeting a random guy off the internet. This is a AU. Hiatus
1. Ordinary

**Author's Notes: This is my first Naruto fic. I was going to make this a Sasuhina story but changed my mind. I'm not sure if there's any stories about Hinata and Sai or not. I just wanted to be different. This story is a AU. There might be some OOCness. The underlined text is for messages on line. It's rated T for now but might change the rating later depending on how the story goes.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me.**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Hinata Hyuga is a 20 year old part time store clerk at a local supermarket in Yamanaka, Japan. She has dark blue long and straight hair down her back with short bangs framing her forehead, big pale eyes, fair skin, average height around 5'4, average weight and busty. She's known to be a very shy person who keeps to herself most of the time. Unlike her friends Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno who's also 20 years old who are outgoing and outspoken woman. Her two friends are attending college. She didn't want to go to college. Hinata decided to get a job instead. The three women are currently roommates in a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment.

Hinata doesn't have much to do when she isn't at work. She needs to find a hobby to occupy her time. Everything seemed so routine. She'd come home from work around 3pm, change clothes, watch TV, take a shower, talk to her roommates about work, eat dinner, and go to bed around 9 pm. Ino and Sakura would invite her to go out with them to a local club and on weekends but she'd deny the offer most of the time. And, when she agreed to tag along. Hyuga usually felt awkward and out of place. She feels that her best friends were always prettier than herself. Sakura was of average height with a petite figure, fair skin, lime big lime green eyes, pale pink, straight medium length hair that part in the middle framing both sides her face. She is very short tempered but is also very kind. Although Ino's personality, height, and complexion is very similar to hers, her looks are different. She has very long, straight light blonde hair, in a ponytail with a strand of hair hanging down one side of her face. The lady is a bit curvy and busty with big turquoise eyes. Both women attracts the same amount of attention from the opposite sex. They are both naturally very beautiful. The pale eyed lady always thought of herself as plain, boring and safe. She's never done anything spontaneous.

Hinata usually has Fridays and Saturdays. This weekend is no different.

"Hinata what are your plans for tonight" Sakura asked politely as she passed by her friend in the living room, heading for the bathroom. Getting ready to go out on the town with Ino who was already dressed. The blonde haired lady sat beside her on the couch, waiting impatiently.

"I'm going to stay home and watch TV." She replied, keeping her eyes glued to the television.

"There's no use trying to make her go with us. You know she doesn't like going out." Ino included, looking at her shy friend with a blank stare.

"I guess you're right. I should just give up. We just have to deal with the fact that our dear friend is boring." The pink haired beauty said jokingly, fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror never looking back.

Ino becomes very impatient with her roommate who still isn't ready after 3 hours.

"Can you please hurry the hell up? You've been in there since forever." She explained angrily.

"Don't rush me." Her roommate answered in irritation. Haruno finally came out the bathroom, ready to go. The ladies left after a moment.

Hyuga was again left alone on a Friday night. The weekend was the only time she'd stay up past nine unless she had work the next day.

It's now 10 pm. One of her favorite shows just went off. So, she turns off the TV heading off to bed. Walking to her room in the dark apartment.

"I guess it's time for bed. Nothing ever changes around here. The same routine for two years." She says a bit sadly. Hinata wants her life to be exciting and fun for a change. But, doesn't know where to start. The blue haired lady sits down at her desk before turning on her HP laptop. "Maybe I should check my email." Hinata waits patiently for her computer to start up. She goes to her Google account to check her mail. No new mail in her inbox. So, she decides to look for random pictures on the same site. Nothing really stands out much. That is until she comes across a ink dragon. "It's not even colored in. Is it suppose to be this way?" She looks closer to see where the picture came from. . The pale eyed lady clicks on the link that leads her to the artist page, SaiNinja00. She browses through his gallery finding interesting drawings of many things. She wants to add a comment to this particular art she found minutes ago. But, she needs to make an account before doing it. Hinata sets up her account. Shy1Hina is her new username on deviant art. After signing up she goes back to comment on the ink dragon photo.

What a cool picture. She writes before adding the picture to her favorites list. Hinata browses through the website of different types of art for an hour. She goes back to her profile to add an old picture of herself as her new avatar.

1 comments

She clicked on it to see who sent her a message. A smiling and dancing icon next to it reads: Thanks for the add. She replies: You're welcome! You are a really great artist. A minute later she receives another message.

1 Replies

I'm not that good. Thanks for the compliment.

You're welcome, again. LOL! Hinata replies back.

Their conversation goes on for 3 hrs straight. After awhile they exchange emails.

.

.

.

Sai lives in a luxury 2 bedroom 2 bathroom apartment on the 3rd level in Tokyo. He's a 25 year old businessman who owns a few apartment buildings like the one he's currently living in, which is another one he owns. The raven haired guy is living alone. He's a bit tall, around 6ft, pale skin, black eyes, short, straight, black hair hair stopping just above the ears and very slender. He usually keeps to himself. It's now 1:30 am. He just received another message from her on IM.

So, you live in Tokyo?

Yes I do. How old are you? I forgot to ask earlier.

I'm 20 years old. What about you?

25 years young.

He waits for her reply. "She seems like a nice girl so far." Sai says looking at his computer screen. "I wonder if she fell asleep. It's already been 10 minutes since her last reply." He says to himself curiously.

Sorry I took so long. My roommates just arrived home from the club.

Don't worry about it. So are they your friends as well?

Yes we've know each other since middle school.

I see. Do you live in a house or apartment?

A house what about you?

I live alone in apartment.

Oh, alright. I'm going to go to bed now. Talk to you later on.

Can we at least exchange numbers? I'd like to know how you sound.

They exchange numbers soon after before logging off. He walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water to drink. "I guess I have a new friend." Sai says in a neutral tone. He's never been the over emotional type of person but he's not heartless either.

The brunette takes a few more sips before laying in his bed. Sai's life isn't really the most exciting in spite of him being rich. Money really doesn't bring happiness.

#

#

#

**Author's Notes: Let me know what you think of this fic without being too harsh. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes in this chapter. I really suck at making up usernames. I added the _s_ as plural because that's how they show them on Deviant art. Like: 1 replies and 1 comments.**


	2. The First Meeting

**Author's Notes: I know it took awhile for me to update. This chapter is longer than the first. I hope I don't make too many mistakes. **

**Thanks to: nina for reviewing my first chapter. And everyone else who has read and followed this fic. **

**#**

**#**

**#**

Hinata turns over to her right to check the time on her alarm clock. It's now 9am. "What should I do today?" She curiously asks herself. She leaves her room to see if her partying roommates are up yet. Both of their room doors are closed. And, Hyuga hears snoring. "I should make breakfast today." She goes in the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before heading into the kitchen.

She decides to make bacon, eggs and pancakes. Sakura and Ino gets up going to the kitchen. "What are we having for breakfast?" The ladies asks in unison with slight smiles. After washing up they sit at the table, waiting for their food. Hinata sits Ino and Sakura plates in front of the at the table with a glass of orange juice. She joins them soon after.

"You don't cook often. So what made you want to cook this morning?" Says the pink haired girl. "I just felt like it." She replies happily.

"You should make breakfast more often. These eggs are great." Ino answers with her mouth full.

"Thanks!"

They spent a few more minutes finishing their food and drink. It was fairly quiet after that.

It's now 11:45 am. Everyone is now watching T V. Hinata gets bored and goes in her room. She takes her cellphone off the charger. Looking at her phone she sees a missed call. The blue haired lady automatically calls the number.

"Hello!" She greets.

"Hi, how are you? Don't you remember me from last night?" Sai asks calmly.

She finally remembers. "Oh yeah. You're Sai. I'm fine how about you?" Hinata answers sincerely.

"I'm fine. Are you busy today?" She thinks about it before speaking even though they're no plans. "No, I'm not."

"Good. Want to meet up at the park?"

"Of course, but which park?"

"I'll be heading into your town."

"Okay then."

"Meet you around 2 pm" Sai says.

"Bye!"

"Bye"

"Who are you talking to?" Ino asks leaning in her room doorway.

Hinata blushes a bit before speaking.. Um . . . Some guy I met a few days ago. She answers nervously, looking a her roommate.

Sakura walks in to be nosy. "What are you two talking about?" Her friend asks.

"Hinata is going to meet up with some guy she met a few days ago." The blonde blurts out smiling. "OMG. How old is he and what are you going to wear?" She replies excitedly.

"He's 25 years old. I'm not really sure." Hyuga explains shyly. Her friends helps her pick out a outfit for the occasion. She's wearing light blue skinny jeans a v-neck white short sleeve lace shirt with a undershirt of the same color and open toe vanilla wedges. Hinata's also wearing light makeup , earrings, and a necklace, keeping her hair down as usual.

"You look really nice." Both women says in unison. She looks herself in the mirror on last time before leaving out of the house. "Do you need a ride?" Haruno asks. "Sure, thanks" Sakura drops her off at the park. She sits at the nearest empty bench waiting for her new friend.

"It's not even 2 pm yet. I'll have to wait a few more minutes." She looks at her watch before rummaging through her purse for some candy. The pale eyed woman looks around her to see many tall trees, dark green grass, and a clear blue sky. "It's such a beautiful day. I'm glad it's spring."

It's so peaceful at the park. There are only a few people here now. More people begins to show. Even though she's shy. Hyuga also likes to be around others. "Hello, are you you Hinata?" Someone asks her in a mellow tone. She looks behind her to see Sai. He's wearing a slight smile on his face. The blue haired lady gets up to shake his hand. "Yes I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you Sai." He's wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black long shorts and thong sandals.

He shakes her hand back. The raven haired guy looks her up and down. Studying all her features. She blushes. "You have unique eyes." He states. "Thanks, I think." Hinata sits back on the bench and he sits beside her.

"How is your day going?"

She looks up to him shyly. "Everything's fine. I woke up this morning and made breakfast."

"Hmm do you want to take a walk through the park?"

"Yes!" She puts her purse around her shoulder. He helps her up after standing from the bench. They walk around the entire park in just a few minutes. "What do you do for a living?" Sai asks curiously.

"I work at a local supermarket as a store clerk. It doesn't pay much but, it's enough for now." Keeping her eyes on him. "Are you attending college?"

"No, I might attend sometime in the future but not right now, enough about me. So, you own some apartment buildings?"

"Luxury apartments to be exact. I live in one of them." The raven haired man explains.

"Cool. Do you have a whole floor to yourself?"

"Two floors. It's already 2:35 pm. You want to go out to lunch?"

Sai looks at her curiously and patiently waiting for her answer. "Should I go? Will I be taking a risk? I'm not sure what to do." She's thinking nervously to herself. "I'm not some murderer. If I was will I've asked you to meet me somewhere secluded?"

"You're right about that, I guess. Let's go." The two adults walk to his car. It's a 2012 silver navigator.

.

.

.

They get in before driving off to a restaurant. After fifteen minutes they arrive. It isn't real fancy but nice. They're seated at a small table.

"You come here often?" She asks. "Every now and then. Have you decided on what you want to order?"

"Yes. I want halibut and a lemon iced tea."

"I'm getting a steak dinner with a sprite."

"Are you two ordering without me?" The male waiter laughs mockingly. They laugh along with him. Hinata and Sai enjoys the rest of their lunch. Laughing and talking about each others life. "You are very fun to be around he says.

"So are you. Maybe someday I can see more of your art?"

"Why not. You can see them today if you want.?"

"Okay!" The lady didn't give it a second thought this time. This guy is so polite and kind. Both adults are very lonely. Maybe that's why they get along so well. Hinata never expect to have this much fun today.

.

.

.

Sai brings her to his place to check out some of his work. His apartment has a very metropolitan feel to it. The furniture fits perfectly with the apartment. Hyuga has never been into a place like this. Before she could only imagine what it'll look like.

"What do you think?"

"It's very fancy. I like it."

He leads her to a room in the back with all his paintings. "This is called _Cottage Avenue. _I painted it when I took a trip to Italy. It's very beautiful there." She brushes her left hand over it lightly while admiring it. "It is a very beautiful picture."

"Thanks a lot. I'll show you a few more. It looks like a regular art gallery. None of the paintings seem too complicated to understand. Mostly very simple and beautiful art. He gave her a tour of his apartment.

"Is this a guest room?" The pale eyed lady says. "Yep." He looks deep into her eyes. The guy walks closer to her to close the distance between them, resulting in her back being pressed against the wall. "You are a very gorgeous lady Hinata." Placing his hands on either side of the wall trapping her. Sai presses his body against the shy lady. Her heart's beating out of her chest. His warm breath is tickling her neck. The brunette kisses her softly on the lips. Hinata accepts the kiss with ease. Both pairs of eyes closes slowly from the sensation. She breaks the kiss between them to catch her breath after a few seconds. They finally open their eyes.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Yeah!"

"What kind?"

"A rum and coke." She replies.

Hinata walks back to the living room while Sai goes to the bar to make some drinks. She sits on the couch waiting for her drink.

"Here you go. I hope you like it. Would you mind listening to music?"

"No, not at all." He picks up the remote to turn on the stereo. Easy listening jazz plays in the background. He sits next to her.

"Are you seeing someone at the moment?" He asks seriously.

"Um . . . no."

"Me either." Taking a few sips of his drink.

#

#

#

Let me know what you think. Don't be too harsh.


	3. New Attitude

**A/N: I know it's been such a long time since I've updated this story or any of my stories for that matter. I really lacked inspiration for this story. But, not updating for a year is ridiculous. Sorry for taking so long to do so. **

**Thanks: MsJassie2009 and Hishiko-Chan 1999 for reviewing my last chapter. And, to everyone else who read and followed this fic.**

#

#

#

Hinata looked at him nervously and took a sip of her drink.

"Why do you look so timid? I won't bite." Sai said in a serious tone. The young lady blushed from his response.

"I know. I just . . . never been out on a date before." She explained nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Would you like to dance. He stretched out one of his hands to lead her way. Hinata followed Sai's lead. He placed his other hand around her waist. Their closeness made her blush more.

"I told you I wouldn't bite. Are you afraid of me?" The black haired man asked curiously.

She slowly lifted her head to face him. "No. I'm just a little nervous. You must think I'm a boring person."

"Not at all. Don't be silly. You're a very interesting person. Not to mention cute." Sai looked into her eyes.

The look he gave her made the girl's heart beat a bit faster.

"Would you be mad if I kissed you again?" The man didn't wait for her to answer. He just pressed his lips against her with passion. It didn't surprise him when she kissed him back with equal passion. Sai moved his other hand around her slim waist. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, unconsciously bringing him closer to her. She gasped when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He pulled away immediately.

"Did I do something wrong?" The man suddenly felt guilty.

"Um,no.I-I was just shocked that's all."

He sighed in relief before asking her another question. "Have you been kissed before tonight?"

"No, not at all." Hinata honestly felt embarrassed about being inexperienced.

"Does that mean that you're a virgin too?"

She nodded her head.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Can you teach me how to kiss? I'm not v-very good at it yet." The blue haired girl said nervously.

It was her turn to initiate the kiss. Her face turned beet red from her action. He welcomed the kiss with ease. It wasn't long before he took over. He kissed her with more need and desperation. The feeling of her body pressed against his drove him crazy. A moan escaped his lips. Her body was too soft for him to resist. Sai lightly squeezed her bottom with both hands. Hinata backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry I lost control for a moment."

"It's okay. I'm just not used to this. But, I don't trust myself with you either and that scares me."

"Are you ready to go home. I can drop you off."

"But, it's only nine." She thought about how she normally would spend her weekends. So boring, ordinary and lonely. Her roommates Ino and Sakura went out every weekend. They'd still ask her every now and than if she wanted to come. But, she would say no every time. If the lady went home now all she would was watch TV before going to bed at ten. _"I never take any risks. I'm always so cautious. How would I be able to enjoy my life if I never let my guard down?" _Something clicked inside her. Maybe it was the alcohol taking over. But, what she said next shocked even herself.

"No. I don't want to go home. Can I spend the night here?"

"Huh?"

#

#

#

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But, I didn't want to drag it on any longer. Hope the chapter was at least okay. Let me know what you think.**

**MsJassie2009: I'm glad you liked this story. **

**Hishiko-Chan 1999: I don't always like canon pairings either only a few. I thought it'd be fun to write about a crack pairing this time. Oddly writing Hinata and Sai works. It seems possible with their personalities. Even if they never met in the manga. **


End file.
